


she wore flowers like a crown

by NorthernGreen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernGreen/pseuds/NorthernGreen
Summary: Yasha being uselessly in love with Jester.A fic for a friend! The prompt was 'snails, Jester/Yasha', so this is what I came up with! First time writing for either character, so, let me know how I did!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha Nydoorin
Kudos: 13





	she wore flowers like a crown

And the thing is, she knows Zuala would like her.  
Love her, actually.  
She was bright, cheery, happy. Loud, yes, it would break up the long silences that the two of them had sat in, the only thing that was safe were their very presences, anything more than that looked upon with suspicion and distrust.  
And the thing is, she knows she likes her too. 

How couldn't she? Jester was. Everything she was not. And as the two of them sat in the garden, Jester chatting animatedly about something or other, it was impossible not to see it. The way she simply belonged in the field of flowers, plucking and weaving with an artists hands. Blue hair tumbling down her neck, making Yasha's heart race. So _colorful_ , so _bright_ , it nearly hurt her to look upon her, and yet. She could not look away, simply muttering an agreement when Jester looked up to confirm that she had been listening.  
Seemingly satisfied, her nose scrunches as she goes back to her work, the freckles that Yasha so desperately wanted to count, number, memorize so she would never be without them, shift and catch the light. 

And yet she sits there, hands uselessly in her lap, looking so out of place among the flowers. She was not tiny, nor delicate. She was not bright or cheery. Even when she had cleaned up, her clothing stayed in the same shades of black and white, mismatched eyes focused entirely on Jester, entirely aware of how out of place she was in the entire scene. And yet she was still there. Even when she knew that falling for her like this was wrong, that forgetting Zuala would be the only way to let her truly die, she stayed with her, falling deeper and deeper with everyday spent there, soaking in the gentle rays of the sun, basking in the scent of paint and pastries and something that was purely Jester, a sort of soft, warm scent that reminded her so deeply of her magic. 

As suddenly as she had fallen into her thoughts, she's taken out of them, Jester seemingly completing her task, and settling the bright flower crown onto her head, a proud smile on her face. "See? I toooold you it'd look, like, absolutely amazing on you!" Her accent colors her words, never letting Yasha forget just who she was talking to, as much as she might wish to sometimes. Pale cheeks slowly coloring pink, she gently takes it off, inhaling sharply at the sight. 

A base of somehow black stems made up the basis of it, with the odd twig slipped in for stability. Every shade of blue possible was in this wreath, she was sure. And yet somehow, they all seemed to be somewhere in Jester's eyes, if she bothered to search enough. Instead, she was focused on the odd black rose that poked through, golds complimenting the crown, glinting from somewhere within it. On the outsides, it slowly faded into a rainbow of color. It was a crown fit for a queen, in all honesty, and Yasha hesitates to wear it, rather fascinated with turning it over in her hands, seeing all the gorgeous flowers that through simple touch, Jester had made, somehow, even more beautiful. 

"Jester, I, thank you. I don't know what to say." Is all she can manage to say, carefully holding it to her chest, gentle in order to not crush the delicate petals. Somehow, Jester had managed to wrangle an entire florists shop worth of flowers into a crown, and she would not be the one to undo it. Though, as she cradled it, she spotted a small snail, crawling along the side of one of the stems. Simple and small, she smiles down at it, jerking in surprise when Jester reached out to it, seemingly to remove it from the flowers.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she gently gripped Jesters wrist, stopping her from moving the snail, much to the tieflings annoyance. "Yashaaaaa, I made it for you! Not for a snail to eat. He can have some of the other flowers." 

Logically, she knew Jester had a point. A snail ruined the perfect image that Jester had worked so hard to achieve, somehow managing to shape the weaving to include no less than three dicks, and stuffing it full of flowers. And yet. 

"I. I'd like to keep it there." He wasn't bothering anyone, even as Jester pouts. "I'd like to remember this. Snails and all, for as long as I can." Memories are the strongest things she had at this point, and. As difficult as it was to accept, remembering Zuala, honoring everything she had left behind, did not include only focusing on the flowers. There were rough times, times where their relationship had been strained. And yet, she always knew. That she loved her, and, if nothing else, wanted her to be happy. For her to deny herself this, to deny herself even the chance to make an effort, went against everything Zuala had wanted to leave Yasha with. 

And so, it's with that, that Yasha hesitantly reaches out, brushing against the warm exterior of Jester's shoulder. With more gentleness than she had ever treated her flowers with, she slowly pulls her in. And it is in the light, the flowers, that Yasha kisses Jester.


End file.
